Rollerskates
by renestra-karay
Summary: Chris hunts demons in his spare time, the sisters know this. Tonight something went wrong.Expect a real update by next weekend.
1. fights

_**The boring bit**_

_I own absolutely nothing and I'm warning you in advance, this story will probably contain: _

_ swearing,_

_ hazardous spelling,_

_inappropriate grammar_

_I will always try to minimize the last two, but unfortunately I often miss words, if I get five corrections for one chapter I'll take it down and repost, if it bothers you so much don't read my stories. _

_I believe swearing to be an integral part of speech and **I will use it if it fits the character who is speaking** got it? If it offends you or something please don't read. Also I will probably update unbelievably irregularly and disappear for months at a time._

_This is an AU from some point in the 6th series,which is also the point in time at which it takes place. They know Chris is half witch/ half white-lighter, they know Wyatt is going to turn evil, but they don't know who Chris is. _

_ Chapter"renovated" 29th June 2008_

Chris was backed up against a wall behind P3. The brick was wet, and the night air was cold, the young man suppressed a shudder intent on showing no weakness to the nine demons surrounding him, there were four patches of dust nearby that had been demons until rather recently, Chris was tired and battered and fully aware of the fact that he was in a great deal of trouble. Thirteen demons was a great deal more than he'd been expecting to deal with, ten more to be exact, but Chris wasn't ready to call for backup or run just yet. Either of those options would require an explanation for the sisters and Leo, it would also require admitting he needed help.

The demons all had cracked dusty green skin, not one was below seven feet, clothed in leather dyed, or stained into subdued colours, they brandished swords and daggers, the musty stench surrounding them was nearly overpowering. They were the Hileg, when he was a lot younger Chris had fought them with Wyatt, their power, to speed up or slow down time around any given thing, was terrifying to watch in action, Chris had been tracking this band all week, he hadn't been in time to save either of the victims that had alerted him to the presence of this band in the area, Chris figured this would be his last chance to vanquish them unless he wanted to follow when they moved town.

Chris was counting on being able to out-gun them, he knew he couldn't win this on skill and experience most of the Hileg were well over five hundred years old. He also remembered freezing potion killed them. Chris' current plan of action was start with the leader, minions were usually weaker without a leader, and hell if he was lucky it might trigger a chain reaction of vanquish through the band, it was almost certainly wishful thinking, but stranger things had happened.

"Do you want to die today little one?" leered a Hileg in a dark brown cape, she, or at least Chris assumed it was a she, was preparing to throw an athame at Chris. The young man suddenly realised something that had foolishly been forgotten from his plan. Saving beating himself up internally for a more convenient time the young witch quickly analysed the situation.

"If I vanquish the leader all his minions will go on an insane rampage, that's what happened ... next time?.. but minions first so they can't destroy the entire neighbourhood, he must be the..." at this the demon, bored with the waiting for pleas of mercy threw her weapon with deadly grace. Chris; moving not quite quickly enough, was slashed along the side by the projectile, he winced and staggered backwards, once again hitting the wall he'd only just stepped away from.

"You know what that means little one? It means for every drop of poison off my blade that has got into your weak blood you'll get a year older, it'll happen in just a few minutes..." The Hileg's smile was horrifying, yellow and brown fangs glinted with menace.

"It's a very painful process"

"You'll wish you'd never been born"

"Will you grow old?" thirteen demons had the unfortunate side affect of thirteen times the normal level of evil banter, that's if thirteen demons wasn't enough misfortune for you.

"Why didn't you attack when you had the.." Chris orbed a small vial of the potion from his pocket and threw it at the minions, he orbed past their leader and pulled out more vials, he'd got out of tighter scrapes and his age didn't appear to be changing. He'd fight on alone, as usual.

"Into the valley of death ride the Hileg." he muttered, smirking, it was a fairly pathetic bit of battle banter, but no one who wasn't going to be vanquished heard it.

-elsewhere-

Three hours later there was a call at the Halliwell mansion, Piper picked it up, phone calls before breakfast were unusual to say the least. Her sisters, awoken by the noise huddled nearby and attempted to listen in with interest.

"Halliwell residence, Piper speaking."

"..."

"Oh... Hi, good morning?"

"..." Piper's eyes widened, she listened closely then evidently interrupted the caller.

"Are you sure? Vandals?"

"..."

"No of course, I'll be right there, thank you, buh bye now." Piper put the phone down, looking worried, Paige and Phoebe hurried over.

"Honey what's wrong."

"That was P3's cleaner, she seemed to think it had been vandalised, but what she described, burns, blood and 'ikky stuff' it sounds demonic." Piper winced, her poor club "Would you two come with me to check it out?"

"Course we will honey." promised Phoebe and picking up her laptop she headed towards the door

"I'm only free until midday, but I'll come by to help till then." agreed Paige pulling on her shoes.

"Do you think Paige and your cleaner are related?"asked Phoebe as they reached Piper's car, her older sister was somewhat confused by the question.

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying 'ikky stuff' sounds like something she would say."

"Phoebe!" yelled Paige from the doorway.


	2. phonecalls

Hey guys, I finally have some time (AKA a few hrs break in revision), so I shall now type the long avoided chapter two of roller skates. Thanks to the people who reviewed, especially midnite-magic who reminded me of this story's existence, I still own nothing and I still like reviews.

1491625

The second the girls arrived at the club the incident was recognized as demonic.

"At a guess something made of green slime shimmered in here, there was a fight which was taken outside then it was blown up in the back alley" stated Paige

"O-kay then CSI Mathews care to tell us who the main suspects are?" Drawled Piper, somewhat surprised by her sisters deductive power, she carefully sat Wyatt down on the only slime free surface, the bar. Paige cut a scathing glance at her oldest sister before coming to the logical conclusions.

"Well it's either future boy, or a new innocent, speaking of the former. CHRIS! Get your ass in here now mister!"

there was a pregnant pause, nothing happened.

"Chris did you mess up my club!"

Phoebe swept some glass off a stool to sit down and staggered as a premonition hit her

"you ok Phebes?" asked Piper

"Yeah, I. I think I saw what happened"

"Care to share? We'd like to know too" commented Paige

"last night, Chris,... and a boy... there were a loada demons... Chris got hit... it was really jumbled... I can't work out the order things happened.

"Boy? As in kid kinda boy? Or Chris young adult kinda boy" asked Paige

"Kid, he was maybe fifteen... I think

Piper's phone started ringing, Piper ignored it

"Was Chris ok?"

"I...I dunno"

"Chris! Get here now!" still nothing, the girls looked up confused, the phone kept ringing

"uh Piper, you gonna answer that?" asked Pheobe hesitantly, her older sister picked up the phone

"Hello?... oh sorry dad, it's been a real strange day, didn't mean to... what? ... yes... yes of course... we'll head over straight away, bye Dad." Piper hung up, her sisters looked confused

"What did Victor say? Has something happened?"

"Yuh huh he's at the manor, says something in 'our line of work' has approached him, and we need to check it out... Paige? Back to the manor? Thank fates the club's not opening today."

Paige grabbed her sisters and they all faded into the twinkley blue lights

36496481

_A few hours earlier..._

Victor Bennett (that is his surname right?) had become used to many thing over the years, magic included, but early morning phone calls was not one of them. He answered the phone, and reacted to the caller by heading to the hospital, and, as he had learnt to do, over the past few years dealt with the situation...

"You're telling me my grandson was admitted?" he asked the young nurse- a pretty, Jamaican girl who seemed permanently in a state of mild amusement

"well, Mr Bennett, your name and details were on his ID"

"ID?"

"A neck chain with dog tags, something Halliwell allergic to nuts contact grandfather, V. Bennett then it had your details."

The young woman showed Victor to a room where a young man sat silent on a bed, ribs bandaged, and for-head and arms showing stitches

"he hasn't talked" she whispered "not even to tell us his first name, so.. is he your grandson?"

Victor didn't recognize the young man as a whole, yet he saw his wife and daugters, quite clearly in the boy, he knew the girls had time traveled before, this could easily be Wyatt, and when he was pulled into a desperate hug, there was almost nothing he could do but answer

"yes, yes he is." and hug the boy back


	3. charades

Woo, chapter three... biology paper tomorrow... I'm so gonna fail, I've done many hours revision and remember nothing...what side of a vascular bundle is the phloem?

Ho hum, back to the story

364981

The young nurse smiled,

"well now you're here we can get him signed out, all his clothes are on the side there, I'll be back in a minute with some forms, bye"

"yeah bye, thanks." replied Victor, the nurse closed the swinging door behind her, the boy drew back and looked up at Victor with a sheepish, apologetic expression on his face. Victor ruffled the boy's hair... the kid was probably fifteen, with dark brown hair sticking out at wild angles almost down to his shoulders

"Hey, kido, I need to know your name... are you Wyatt?" a violent head shake gave Victor a clear answer, some thing struck Victor at that moment.

"Hey, Kid... can.. can you speak?" more head shaking

"hm... so, how are we gonna do this." a quizzical look that was all Penny's covered the boy's face

"You're from the future... and this has something to do with the girls?" a nod

"good a start... So.. you are my grandson?" a pause, the boy looked down at his lap and pushed a strand of hair off his face.

"Kid, they only found me cos you were wearing something that said you were.. lying won't help you get out of this here hospital, so... what's it gonna be?" a shrug, then a nod, Victor felt something akin to pride that his teenage grandson had _his _details in case of emergencies, he must make a better grandfather than dad...

"do the girls know you're here... uh past here not hospital here" another pause was ended by a stern look from Victor, followed by a head shake

"Ok... well that's not good news, someone needs to tell them so you can get where you're supposed to be I'm gonna go outside and phone Piper... unless you need help getting dressed or something?"

a bright red flush and a head shake followed, Victor grinned

"Thought not,I'll be back in a minute ok?"

100121144

This was how Victor Bennet ended up in his car, towards his daughters house, they'd orb in and meet him just as he pulled up with any luck, with some admirable charades work between the two of them Victor had found out that the boy had been attacked by a demon (devil horns out of index fingers by the ears) no, it was gone, yes, he was fifteen, no it wasn't a spell stopping him talking, no he wouldn't say which of the sisters was his mother. Victor studied the boy's clothes as they approached the house, the kid was about average height for his age and was dressed much like the teenagers of 2004, the long sleeved black t-shirt had a band he'd never heard of scrawled across the front, but that wasn't all that uncommon anyway, the jeans- also black, were faded and ripped across the knees, the jewelery looked much like the regular black a red popular bracelets and the ear stud- which had rather surprised him, was plain silver, the roller-blades, Victor had put his foot down about, even though the kid had no other shoes, he was already injured, and plus, Victor wasn't sure he could handle a teen on foot, let alone a teen on blade.

169106225

"So... dad just said he had to meet with us?" asked Phoebe

"yeah.. which.. in it's self is somewhat strange, he.." the doorbell rang, Piper raised an eyebrow

"fast.." two nods followed an the three sisters went together to open it.

Upon opening it they found Victor Bennett, and a teenage boy, with no shoes on, wearing a t-shirt proudly proclaiming "Darkling Gold – summer tour 2018"

"Hi Dad.. who's this?" asked Piper, Bouncing Wyatt on her hip Phoebe gasped

"It's the innocent!"

Reviews make me feel better and make me more likeley to write. 


	4. cookies?

Sorry for the wait, GCSE's ya know, if I don't get into college I won't get a job and I won't be able to afford a computer when I leave home... and I'd really like to get into college, aside from that my fingers were all blistery from base playing- auditions scare me ... any-way A couple of people have mentioned the age thing... It shall be explained... probably when the kid gets hold of a pen

On other points: thankyou muchly for the reviews, yes I am female and i wasn't under a rock i was under a pile of coursework... ho hum... keep reading!

Baby chapter... my typings not up to much which sucks... I wanna write dammit!

112144

Piper looked at her sister

"You sure Phebes? I.." she glanced an the boy who was looking at the oldest charmed one guardedly

"You what Piper?" asked Paige, concerned at her sisters pause

"..I am going to go make cookies." said her sister in a trance like voice, she walked down the corridor, the three remaining adults looked after her.

"Okay, what just happened?" Asked Paige to the general populus of the corridor, Victor shut the door behind him and the boy,

"I don't know... maybe she decided to go make cookies because she felt like it" Victor shrugged and they all went to sit down, Paige felt a tap on her shoulder

"Yeh? ... oh I'm sorry we don't know your name yet?" Paige suddenly realized, the boy bit his lip

"Uh Paige? The kid can't talk.. can you mime out what you wanted to say kid?" a nod, the boy looked embarrassed, jabbed his thumb in the direction of the kitchen, made a magical looking gesture and then pointed at himself, he looked beet red and extremely apologetic

"You magiced my sister into making cookies?" Phoebe was looking disbelievingly at the kid, they all sat down, the boy nodded and folded himself up into a teenager sized all on the couch next to Victor who looked hard at his grandson

"Was it deliberate?"violent shaking of heads, before he could get any further, Paige interrupted

"Victor... who is he? We were trying to sort out the affects of a demon attack at P3 this is just a kid with some hypnosis power who's been beaten up... where did you find him?"

"the hospital rang me told me they had my grandson and he was there- he's from the future" the Charmed sisters raised their eyebrows, whilst the boy looked mortified at his grandfather

"are you really?" a nod from the boy

"Are you Wyatt come to say Chris is successful?" a head shake and a full blown scowl which took all three adults by surprise

"who's are you?"

"how far from the future are you from?"

"what's your name?" Victor saw that the boy was getting more worried and panicked, he decided to step in

"Pheobe, Paige, you're scaring him a bit, maybe if you get Leo in to heal him the kid will be able to tell us rather than mime it... and what's this about a Chris?"

"Future boy, jerk, neurotic, half whitlighter, came to save Wyatt from turning evil, aledgedly, Leo!" blurted Paige, The boy winced, there was a clatter in the kitchen.

"I'll go check on her said Phoebe, and left before the orbs were fully landed

182748

Now after Leo's come i could...

Bring someone from the future? Wyatt/OC/cole

or have the hilleg reappear n get ? baby wyatt/chris/leo ... meh opinions would be nice guys, if not I'll just pick something random, you have untill I get to chapter six... Sorry for shortness more when my hands are better... Maybe later today


	5. arrival

Ho hum, hands are healing... just in time for more exams..

This is to warriora who's letting me use her idea-which shall feature shortly- thank you, And Kittery for the brilliant advice. And of course many thanks to LLC who is the reason this story is not long dead, and also thanks to anyone else who has reviewed whilst I was in the process of writing this. Keep reading guys – at the moment it looks like Cole's winning- your review could change this.

74-75

As Leo stepped out of the orbs Victor noticed the boy draw back, and looked at him concerned, but as Leo spoke attention was needed elsewhere

"Victor? Paige? What's going on? Who's the.."

"less talk, more heal and then maybe he can tell us." interrupted Paige "Oh and while you do that.. have you seen Chris.. we can't find him."

Leo, who upon Paige's first statement had stepped towards the boy, turned back to Paige

"I haven't seen him... where are Phoebe Piper and Wyatt?"

"She's making cookies, Phoebe and Wyatt are keeping an eye on her"

"Uh...why?"

"We think the kid hypnotized her or something."

"Hypnotized! Is she ok?" Leo looked panicked, he turned to stare at the kid, who backed away into his grandfather's shoulder and hid his face in his arms, which were crossed over his knees, Victor glared at his (ex) son-in-law, who taken back, modified his face to a more appropriate elder expression.

"He didn't do it deliberately Leo, and unless I'm very wrong, the girls have all lost control of a power at some point."

Leo was now more than a little curious about the silent boy, Victor was getting more worried as the boy drew further into himself

"Leo, he's from the future, he's been fighting demons and is now injured and what's more he's the son of one of the girls, he can't talk and he's got a load of injuries, so would you please, heal him now?" Leo looked a little staggered from the barrage of information thrown carelessly at him by the older man

"son..future?" Paige and Victor nodded, though everyone stopped what they were doing when a pen was T.Ked across the room and into the hand of the boy, one of Pheobe's notebooks soon followed

"Well, that's something we should of thought of" muttered Paige "Leo will heal you now and then it won't matter" she smiled a social worker-ish smile, the boy, looked truly panicked, and flinched back from Leo's hand

"Hey buddy, I just wanna make you better, you don't wanna leave on the stitches and bandages do you? It'll just take a second.." Leo moved his hand closer to the boy who eyed it suspiciously and edged closer to his grandfather, Leo ignored him and started the healing, Paige and Victor watched with interest as the boy tensed and started clenching and unclenching his hand. Suppressing whatever was going on in his mind as the elder healed him.

It wasn't wise of Leo to ignore it

It wasn't wise of the kid to let his guard down

And it most definitely wasn't wise of Leo to attempt to lean in and ruffle the kid's unkempt hair whilst commenting

"that wasn't so bad. Was..."

This chain of foolishness led to a rather impressive telekinetic burst and Leo being slammed down on the floor hard, the boy winced, and bit his lip, he fumbled with the pen and, in a strange loose style wrote "_sorry Leo" _Victor, who had been about to tell off the boy for throwing his uncle (or father? Victor wondered) across the room looked at the boy

"you still can't speak kid?" the kid momentarily made a "Duh obvious" face, then quickly amended it to a neutral expression, Paige and Leo moving behind the sofa to read over his shoulders

"_It's not an injury... it just is." _ no one could make sense of this statement

"While you've got the pen, we wouldn't mind knowing your name" commented Paige, the boy paused, there was a scream in the kitchen which made all the adults run in that direction, the kid looked thoughtful, then settled for..

"_It's the same as Leo's father's.."_

_51547_

thats all for now guys, review please, and please respond to the Wyatt or Cole thing, I'll probably be writing that at the weekend-

Wont be back till Friday evening- I have nine hours worth of exams in the next three days. Sorry folks. Ciao


	6. shower

Heya peeps! Exams are now over, I'll never have to wear school uniform again.. and I'm getting back to writing. As of when I started writing this (16th June. 20;55, British summertime) the vote closed -Wyatt has won and will be appearing later this chapter, Sorry to those who voted for Cole, I may do a short involving him and chris at somepoint...

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, input is gratefully received, thanks.

1156136916000

Upon entering the kitchen Paige Leo and Victor noticed a few things immediately, the first being the twenty-something blond man sitting on the floor wearing just a towel, his hair was damp and sticking out in such a way as it could only be described as "fluffy" the young man really did look like he'd just got out of the shower. He was glaring at the wall with an icy scowl across what were probably quite hansom features.

The second thing would be Phoebe, (the one who had screamed) holding Wyatt, ready to go to the door and get the very people who had just run in, the third point of interest was that Piper was ignoring the whole thing and still making cookies. Leo was the first to speak.

"What's going on? Piper are you ok? Who are you? Demon?"

the young man laughed

"If I was a demon I'd have got you all already... really, how on earth did you guys survive the 2000's?" the young man paused, and realised something "And a later point if I planned to be here would I be wearing just a freaking towel?"

Paige nodded

"Kid has a point." she muttered to Victor

"As to the O-k-ness of Piper.."continued the blond, springing to his feet with surprising ease for one just wearing a towel "at a guess a spell?" he looked Piper in the eyes as she walked past heading to the oven, he smirked at something "... or not, it appears that my baby brother had a hand in this.. I thought he'd blocked that power"

Questions then rained down in such a way it was nearly impossible to work out who said what

"you're a Halliwell?"

"the kid next door is your brother?"

"Why'd he block a power that powerful?"

"Who's are you?"

"have you come to get your brother?"

"Do you know Christopher Perry? Is he good?" Phoebe elbowed Leo in the ribs for that one

the young man held up his hands

"I don't pretend to understand a large number of the questions, but yes I am a Halliwell" he raised his eyebrows and grinned ironicly "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell.. 'evil overlord' at your service... sorta" the stunned silence gave him an opportunity to continue "although I''d hardly call my little brother a 'kid' if he is the one who cast the spell then it probably is my brother, though, at sixteen that was one of the powers that he decided to block... thought it was evil or something" Wyatt shook his head, exasperated "If you hadn't worked it out then I am piper and Leo's and is there any chance of some clothing?" the evil overlord of the future grinned at his family, embarrassed, Paige smirked

"I'll go raid the box of Leo's stuff" she orbed upstairs.

There was a crash, everyone spun round, Piper had dropped the metal tray and was staring at Wyatt in shock. He grinned at his mother.

"Ah good, the eyes have worn off"

484625784961

Chris, as he was indeed. Was going through a rather large dilemma, the teenage and adult parts of his thoughts were mixed and unfortunately the teenage part kept winning, he buried his head in his arms, there was no way the sisters wouldn't find out now, he'd practically spelt it out to them, this wasn't good, he just wanted to save Wyatt, and go home, his home... if it existed... and for some unfathomable reason he wanted to eat cheese spread and rice cakes.. but that could be solved later, An idea slowly emerged from the mixture of thoughts.

If either part had been working alone it would never have even considered this idea, at least not alone, but as it was, the teenager who wasn't quite left a note on the table reading

"_Out, back later" _screwed up the one that confirmed his name- no one need read that if his plan worked,grabbed his rollerskates from the floor by the sofa and snuck out the front door of the Haliwell mansion .

If he sorted out the Hilleg by himself nothing need ever be found out.

169487526484

I had to use explorer to upload this, my browser's down...sorry if tis not formatted right. see ya all soon- more updates at the weekend


	7. talks

. I'm really sorry guys, my computer and I were spending some time apart –meaning I was 200 miles from home, at my Grandma's for my cousins wedding I thought I'd have time to write one more before I left but I didn't, sorry. Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep reading. Man gaila atsiprasau dovankite

Reene

70053937821756

In the intervening time before Piper snapped out of her shock, Paige brought down clothes for Wyatt, he got dressed in the bathroom incredibly quickly, Phoebe put the cookies on a plate and they all sat down at the kitchen table

"So you're Wyatt ... from the future?" asked Piper, quietly

"yep, welcome back to the land of the living by the way mum..."

"But Chis said, you were evil, you don't look especially evil."commented Paige

"Chris.. may have been right... a lot of people believe him, I personally don't believe in evil" commented Wyatt flippantly, shrugging and snagging a cookie.

"So you do know Chris then?" asked Leo

"know who Chris...?" Wyatt paused "so the person who did the hypnotizing wasn't Chris? That doesn't figure."

there was a pause as everyone attempted to process the situation mentally, eventually it was Victor who broke the silence, and the quandary.

"who is Chris?"

the two replies came from Wyatt and Piper almost simultaneously

"my brother."

"bratty white-lighter from the future."

a true silence fell

"What? Chris Perry...is..." Leo tried to break the situation, looking worried

"Yes Dad, he's Christopher Perry Haliwell- named for your father... now he wasn't the one who cast the spell on mum?" Wyatt's reply shoved a great deal of implications on nearly everyone's plates, so Victor once again spoke

"A boy of fifteen or so, said he was my Grandson from the future, has telekinesis and hypnotism and I don't know what else... does this help?" Victor handed the dog-tag to Wyatt, who examined it closely

"did the boy speak? Was he wearing roller skates?"

"No and yes, but actually no because I wanted to get him healed, he'd been demon hunting..."

Wyatt held up a hand to silence victor and brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes

"either Chris has been de-aged or there are two of him in this time-line, not good news as he's not been born yet. I need to see this for myself" Wyatt stood and strode towards the living room, followed by Victor, leaving for very shocked people in the kitchen.

69353237121049

Chris was in some small measure of trouble himself, upon remembering that at age 15 he couldn't orb he wondered how he was going to find the demons, he came to the staggering revelation that all methods required him to have the book of shadows or at least some notes on the Hilleg, this brought him to a standstill.

Teenagers doing nothing on a street corner within school hours have an interesting knack for drawing members of la enforcement to themselves,

"Hey there, you waiting for someone?" it was a young male officer, probably only a few years older than Chris had been yesterday, Chris bit his lip, this would very quickly get awkward.

68652536420342

Sorry I know it's short, and I keep landing on cliffies but once I get back into the swing of writing hopefully chapters will regain their length.


	8. family

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while – in my defence I've been country hopping and on an excavation near the Stiperstones, and starting college plus this chapter didn't want to get written, it got re-written about eight times an I'm still not satisfied, but I'll post it, and change it if it totally sucks. Ah well, off I go, please keep reading and commenting.

Reene

074161730160285

Wyatt sat down on the sofa, he stared at the note, the handwriting was obviously that of his brother, the short note his normal style. All the others huddled behind him, he ran his hand through his hair

"Aw, crap Chrissy, you don't make things easy do you?"

"You can tell it's him just from that?" Questioned Paige

"Duh aunt Paige, he's my brother"

"The brother who's fiance you resulted in the death of? The brother who is at opposite ends of the moral scale?" continued the sceptical Paige "Tell me I'm not the only one a little confused by your duality."

"What? MY duality? I love my brother unlike you who all seem to have welcomed him so well into your lives!" snapped Wyatt "Whatever happened to family first?"

"It stops applying when persons in question stop acting like family!" snarled Paige

"So in between my fourteenth birthday, and five weeks before I hit 24 you'll gradually treat me less and less like family? Good to know Aunt Paige!" this was quickly deteriorating into a shouting match, Piper decided to step in,

"Woah, woah guys, calm down. Stop it now."

"Not my fault she can't see I've changed" muttered Wyatt childishly, blinking back tears.

"From what? A sweet little boy into a killer? We can see it fine buster." sniped Paige

"CHRIS' PLAN WORKED! Can't you see?" Wyatt glared at his aunt who opened her mouth to reply, Phoebe put her hand on Wyatt's shoulder

"He means it Paige, he's not as good as little Wyatt, but he isn't true evil."

Paige crossed her arms and looked doubtful, Piper sighed

"Thank you. Quiet at last, Wyatt, what exactly do you mean?"

the young man bit his lip, Leo could see his son was shaking, he put an hand on the young man's shoulder and was rewarded with a slight smile

"A few days ago... I discovered that I couldn't ki... well treat prisoners the way an evil overlord should. I'm still in charge... I guess... and I still want to be, I need the demons to keep the world how it should be... I guess that means Chris will still think I'm evil... but I'm not.. I think.."

The conflict within the young man was obvious

"Oh screw this! I'm going to find Chris! Talking is stupid! I don't care if Chris says I'm evil."

With a whiring mixture of blue and black orbs the twice blessed orbed out, leaving a room in turmoil, certain occupants of said room were agreeing with what Chris would say about his brother were he to speak.

170160741602853

Officer Jake Mills wondered why this kind of thing only ever seemed to happen on his shift. Kid on street during school hours he could deal with, just take the kid back to school and watch them get boll... told off by a member of staff. Lost kid he could deal with, phone carer or guardian, take them back.

Silent kid was a bit more tricky, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He rubbed his neck, thinking,

"Ok kid, I'll try again. You playing hookey?" Chris looked at his feet leading Mills to the conclusion he was right.

"Look, if you just tell me your school, or where your guardians live I can sort this out, you won't be in too much trouble, I promise" That was a lie and they both knew it. At that moment a blond man ran up to the pair of them, Chris jumped back in shock.

74751118232425

This took me far too long to write, sorry, I'll try and update soon... any Ideas are apriciated.


	9. rescue

_My sincire apologies, not only have I left it far too long since updateing, but this chapter isn't even very long #sigh# incidently for the best part of a month didn't let me upload...did anyone else get that?_

My continuing thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are great and I really appriciate it, to answer question asked charmedgrl4ever(thank you for all your reviews):If i rant in another language that's not french it's probably lithuainian, that was, as per normal for me, an apology for not updating #facepalm#... on that note here's the update.

Chris' mind was in conflict, that was the only reason Wyatt wasn't being attacked, and he knew it. He approached his brother and the cop more slowly.

"Hey! You found him! Hey Chrissy, you ok?" Wyatt jogged up to the pair. Chris had become aware of his brother approaching almost a minute earlier and Wyatt was fully aware of that, but it wouldn't do to drop appearances with a Police man and a random woman across the road watching, Chris raised an eyebrow and glanced nervously back to the policeman

"He's yours?" questioned Mills, looking somewhat relieved he wouldn't be dealing with the silent kid much longer

"ah, well, he's my brother, bit old to be mine." joked Wyatt. Mills flushed as he realized he should have noticed the age gap was far to small

"Why isn't he in school?" diverting attention from oneself is a tried and tested way of avoiding personal embarrassments.

"We just moved local, can't find a place that has teachers that know sign language yet." The thing abut growing up with evil tendencies is you tend to be able to lie quite well, and do so spontaneously

"Ah..umm, good luck with that. I guess I'll be on my way then. Sorry for the bother" Mills left like he had a devil on his back. Wyatt raised his eyebrows and grinned, raising his hand in a half wave

"Bye then." Wyatt made no move to step towards his brother, who was staring at him like a caged fox, a mixture of terror and aggression on his face.

"look Chris, I swear I didn't come here to get you, or kill you. I got pulled here, I think it was that old charm we used to have... I guess it's because you got de-aged." Chris looked sceptical, but he didn't move away as Wyatt moved a half step closer to him, holding up his palms in the universal gesture of "I mean no harm"

"How did you get de-aged anyway? It can't have been personal gain, that's just not you. So a daemon then?" there was no response, Wyatt sighed

"Chrissy, please, I swear..." the teen looked at the pavement for a moment, he half stepped towards his brother. Wyatt grinned and pulled him into a hug, Chris almost immediately pulled out if it, but a start was a start reasoned Wyatt. The blond smiled at his brother.

"Cummon, we've, (and by that I mean you've by the way), got some explaining to do" he started walking back to the manor, after half a seconds thought Chris skated up beside his brother, noteing the forming grin on the blond's face as he worked some things about the situation out...

"I'm guessing your body's in the non orbing phase then?" a nod, and a tilt of head. Wyatt grinned

"Stupid, if you'd been able to orb you'd have found them by now. Am I right?" Chris frowned and nodded. Then offered his brother a sceptical face.

"Alright, alright." Wyatt held up his hands in defeat. "you were right, I have changed... somewhat." Chris glared

"what do you mean not enough?! I stopped killing witches didn't I?" Chris raised an eyebrow, Wyatt glared. It was this point Piper, Leo and baby Wyatt orbed in. with a flick of his heel Chris rolled himself further away from all parties. Wyatt stepped back towards him, noting that the look of fear had returned to his face, Chris seemed barely aware of his brother's movement. The young witch hugged his arms to his chest and let his hair fall into his eyes.

"you found him?" asked leo, Chris pulled a face causing Wyatt to smirk at him

"That, was mean, uncalled for and about thirty percent impossible" he commented, ruffling his little brother's hair, Chris pulled away glaring.


	10. ask

23:55 31/12/07 Chapter ten...woo double figures! Just in time to still be 2007, happy new year folks! As always sorry for the delay, and thanks for reviewing.

Piper was aware that the situation was flowing around her ears and she was about as far from in control of it as it was possible to be. The older version of her older son shepherded his baby self, her, Leo, and a de-aged version of the maverick white-lighter her second, and as yet non-existent, son was going to grow into (another boy, wouldn't Grams just love that?) back towards the manor.

Paige and Phoebe had gone back to the club to get the car and Victor had left for work, Piper perceived that this might be her family's "discreet" attempt to get her and Leo to talk to their future sons. Piper put little Wyatt on the floor, the toddler sat playing happily with a stuffed toy dragon. Chris sat on the sofa, unbuckled his roller-skates, and brought his knees up to his chin, he glared at the floor. Older Wyatt sat beside him, and reached for the plate of cookies Piper barely remembered baking only half an hour or so ago, he picked one up and set it on his little brother's knee, the teen moved his glare from the carpet to the biscuit.

"Chris, it's done nothing to you, just eat it okay?" directed Wyatt gently. Chris looked at his older brother deadpan, Piper and Leo sat watching the exchange silently.

"We can get this over with when I'm satisfied you've eaten in the last day." Chris scowled at the blond, and started eating, whilst glaring out of the corner of his eyes at his brother.

"So you're..." Leo started, stopping almost immediately when Wyatt glared at him sharply. Chris quickly finished the biscuit. This time it was Piper who spoke.

"Chris?" the boy looked up at her, he looked rather like he might start crying. Piper realised suddenly that however bad this day seemed to her the young man in front of her had it several times worse, at least she was still in her own body. The teen bit his lip and looked towards Wyatt, who chuckled.

"Oh so now you want my help?"

Chris' eyes widened, he looked so hopelessly lost that Wyatt gave up, he sighed, and turned his face towards Piper and Leo.

"Fine. I'll try.." Wyatt winced "and sort out your mess little brother, but you owe me." Chris nodded solemnly.

"He really is ours?" Leo finally got to finish his question, Chris rolled his eyes, then studied the ceiling as Wyatt answered. Exasperated.

"This again? Yes. He is. What in seven hells happened to make you this distrusting of him?"at the harshness in his brother's voice Chris had tensed and edged slightly further away. Wyatt realised this and looked imploringly at the teen. dropping his voice to a softer tone he inched back towards his brother. Whenever Wyatt talked to Chris, piper noted, she felt like she was missing half the conversation.

"I didn't do anything...he's not being nice... People should be nicer to you...They should.." a begging smile crossed the face of the twice blessed "I thought you were going to trust me?" Leo thought about his explanation, but Wyatt interrupted again.

"Actually, I'm fairly sure I don't want to know. Chris is an idiot, we all get that but can we please not dwell on past ...or future idiocies and just get him to a point where his mental and physical ages match?"

"Why won't Chris speak? Sorry, I know it isn't directly relevant to your "problem-solution" approach, but it might be nice to know. Normally he won't shut up if there's a demon he wants us to go after."

"Well..." Chris gestured wildly and pulled an annoyed face that Piper clearly recognised from his older self.

"Why exactly can't I tell them Chris?" Piper was fairly sure that Chris' answer would involve the words '_future'_ and _'consequences'._ The teen motioned something with his hands, glaring at Wyatt. At his actions half the furniture in the room, including the chair Leo was sat in slammed violently into the wall. The elder was left sprawled in an undignified lump on the floor. Chris bit his lip, looking anxiously towards his father. Wyatt rolled his eyes and restored the room with a wave of his hand, then turned to reassure his brother.

"No harm, no foul. Right guys?" he looked to Piper who nodded, smiling gently

"We all loose control of powers sometimes, and you don't really fit the powers you're wearing at the moment" Wyatt looked back at Chris

"So quit worrying okay? It's giving me a serious headache, I'm unpractised at having you in my brain."

"Telepathy?" asked Leo, picking himself off the floor, his curiosity winning out against his irritation. Wyatt looked to Chris, who, after several moments solemnly nodded his consent

"Chris was spelled out of talking when he turned fourteen, what with that and ...he didn't talk again till he hit sixteen" Wyatt grinned awkwardly "We put in the link back when I was starting school and he didn't want to be left without me... You nearly skinned me for that."


	11. potion

_And then there was a chapter (whoot!) and I actually have a plan (of sorts) for the rest of the story, which is singularly odd for me. Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep reading and reviewing I really do need your input._

_Oh yeah, I'm going to be doing some "restoration" on the earlier chapters over the next week or so. My apologies if this sets off anyone's story alert, but as I was about 14 when I started rollerskates some bits of the earlier chapters make me wince and I'd like to correct that._

"So Chris is still Chris...just shorter and with a more random selection of hormones. and he thought he'd sneak out and just get rid of the increase-your-age demons, by himself, without the ability to orb, and without backup?" asked Paige in a neat, and oddly anticlimactic, summary of the total goings on of the last day.

"Uh...pretty much... It's the Hileg by the way." Wyatt managed to grab yet another cookie whilst simultaneously stirring a freezing potion and attentively watching Chris chop up something green and slimy, cookie crumbs were going everywhere. Phoebe walked in with the book and lightly thwacked Wyatt with her hand.

"Don't speak with your mouth full mister." Wyatt looked like he was about to protest, the shorter woman glared at him intensely. Chris sniggered, Wyatt stuck out his tongue at his brother, just as Piper and Leo walked in with the remainder of the ingredients. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he supposed to be the one acting his age?"

"Chris can have my age, I had a much better time of being fifteen than he did" commented Wyatt flippantly

"What I don't get.." commented Paige, looking up from the interesting blue substance she was liquidising in the blender "Aside from how he'd be stupid enough to want to attempt the vanquish solo. Is why, if the demons age people is he younger than he was before?" everyone looked to Wyatt, including Chris, who put down his knife to listen.

"Actually bro..." Wyatt looked sheepish "I didn't get that either..." Chris rolled his eyes, and evidently explained, Wyat talked through it slowly, still "listening" to his brother.

"Wait, go through that slowly... Okay, I think I've got it." the young man looked around the group

"I knew there was a reason I hated theoretical magic. Okay...Each person should be at a certain point along their time line...the Hileg work by temporarily speeding up a persons progress along their own time line. Chris was...not in the right place on his time line but the magic doesn't know that, it moved him forwards to a point that Christopher Perry Haliwell shouldn't be at for at least another fifteen years. If he'd been in the right place, his body would be...something like forty..I think. ." Chris nodded, finishing the chopping he dropped the slimy stuff into the potion. Pulling a face he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"If I was to ask you how many years from the right place Chris was?" asked Piper quietly, stepping up beside Wyatt on the pretence of checking on the potion.

"I'd say "a fair few"" chuckled Wyatt wryly "Sorry Mom I can't tell you the exact number, that wouldn't be fair. But I would still like to have a brother when all is said and done... So, y'know...don't fall out with dad about the elder thing?"

"Essence of scarab, and the potion is done." noted Paige, tipping in the blue stuff, unaware she was interrupting the most awkward conversation the twice blessed, had ever found himself in.

"We got the summoning spell." announced Phoebe, who had just been joined by Chris, he of course had known roughly where, and what, the summoning spell was, having used it before. Everyone headed into sensible summoning positions in the attic.

"Leo, you gonna take Chris and little Wyatt out of the house whilst we summon and vanquish?" asked Piper. Chris span round to stare at Piper, Wyatt's hand shot to his own temple. Various items of furniture started to shake.

"Woah! easy on the yelling Chris... that hurts..."

Piper snorted and raised an eyebrow at Chris, she folded her arms and waited, nobody moved. The brunette exhaled slowly, looking for all the world like a faintly vexed teacher

"I'm waiting Christopher, for the furniture to stop shaking." Chris closed his eyes and rocked on his heels, concentrating. A few seconds later the room returned to following the normal rules of physics. Chris looked apologetic at Wyatt who shrugged, Piper still looked annoyed.

"Is it any wonder we don't want you fighting right now?" she questioned, Wyatt sighed as his brother began venting inside his head, this was probably going to take a while.

_What do you guys think? Should Chris be allowed to stay for the fight?_

_Cya soon guys_

_Reene._


End file.
